crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Faculty
The teaching staff of Whateley Academy. They are organized into different departments. Advanced Technologies Dept. (Workshop) *Mr. Asterlitz - Workshop Project Manager The Big Idea *Mr. Bumsfeld So I'm a Freak. Sue Me. - Devisor Lab *Tejal Choudhari - fabrication''A Single Fold'' *Dr. Chris Clairmont - visiting from NASA''Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter One'' - spaceflight technologies *Melvin DonnerGearhead - vehicular modification *Jack Duncan - Department Chair of Advanced Technologies''Wednesday Morning, 5AM'' - 1970s *Professor Glenn Dangerous Days - robotics *Angela Merenis - Devisor Lab *Langley Paulson - Department Chair of Advanced Technologies Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Three - Power armor *Bill PressmanAyla and the Tests: Chapter 5 - The Apples of the Hesperides Business Dept. *Randall Marley - accounting Teaching Assistants *Ayla GoodkindAyla and the Tests: Chapter 6 - The Stymphalian Birds Computer Sciences Dept. *Mr. Babage - Hacking TheoryInsanity Prerequisite: Part 1 - Status Quo English Dept. Pre-2006 * Liz Stevens - English, 1970s Gen 1 (2006 to 2011) Teachers * Benchley - English''A Fistful of Chaka'' * Miss Devlin - English''Jade 3 - Being a Girl'' * Richard Lord - English''The Transfer Students'' * Miss Seever - English * Dr. Paul Zinn - World Literature (Epics)Ayla and the Blackmailer Teaching Assistants *Elaine Nalley Gen 2 (2016 to 2021) Teachers * Mister Allen - English''Sunshine & Fury'' * Myra Barnes - English Language LearnersI Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore, Part 6 History Dept. Gen 1 (2006 to 2011) * Dr. Joshua P. Baker - History Dept. HeadRenae in the Crystal Hall Forums * Mr. Kennedy - History''The Devil's Dance - Part One'' * Mr. Randwick - History''Insanity Prerequisite Part 3 - Metamorphosis'' * Professor Wang - Asian History''Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 9 - The Legend of Arthur, or of Magnificence'' * Roland Williams - American HistoryA Little R&R 3, Part 1, World Politics of the Twentieth and Twenty-first CenturiesAnd All Who Sail In Her Gen 2 (2016 to 2021) * Dr. Jake Barton - History Dept. Head, World History 201 * Mr. DuChamp - adjunct professor of history, World History Home Economics Dept. *Mrs. Braithwaite - Home EconomicsFirst Day and Other Interesting Things *Mr. Dragomir - Secret Hideout Design, a.k.a. Evil Lair 101''Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim'' *Mrs. Ryan - costumes Languages Dept. * Rev. Darren Englund - Ancient Languages''To Be Merry and Escape From It All - Part 6'' * Mrs. Grant - Latin''To Know Your Heart'' * Madame Prudhomme - French''Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes - Chapter Five'' * Mr. Ramirez - Spanish''Time for an Unexpected Gift'' * Senor Schmidt - Languages, including Spanish Gen 2 (2016 to 2021) * Karl Auer - German''Dorms of Our Lives, Part 2'' Math Dept. *Roberta Bell - Math''Ayla and the New School'' *Ecila Mason - Non-Euclidean Math''I Looked into the Abyss, and it Winked: Part 10'' *Dr. Timothy Winslow - Math''Another Day, We Were Going Where?'' Music Dept. *Mr. King - music''Insanity Prerequisite: Part 1 – Status Quo'' Mystic Arts Gen 1 (2006 to 2011) Teachers *Circe - Head of the Department of Mystic Arts *Hakim Al-Feyez - AlchemyThe Three Little Witches *Claudia Banacrof - a "Lara Croft" type.To Be Merry and Escape From It All - Part 6 *Gerald Carnes *Amanda Chulkris - Introduction to Basic Mystic Concepts *Elyzia Grimes - evocation *Mr. Langford - visiting in winter term 2007 from the Bonewitz Center for Magical Studies at U.C. Berkeley to teach the special Class on Summoning.Five Elements Dancing: Book of the Earth *Miss Rebecca Stone - Bladedancer's mentor''To the Mountain: Part 1'' *Dr. Ophelia Tenent - Principles of Magic - also works in the infirmary''Fey: PMS and Other Problems'' *Sir Wallace Westmont - Fey's mentor''Fey: Adjustments'' Teaching Assistants * Belle Forbes * Nikki ReillyAyla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 6 - L'Ecole des Femmes Gen 2 (2016 to 2021) Teachers * Elyzia Grimes - Head of the Department of Mystic Arts * Amanda Chulkris - Introduction to Basic Mystic Concepts * Brittney Ellison * Eldritch - Basic Talismans and Infusions * Nikki Reilly * Dr. Ophelia Tenent * Vanity Girl part-time, after the break-up of the Sioux Falls LeagueI Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore, Part 5 Physical Education Dept. *Mr. Anderson - SurvivalEating Dog *Eugene Buttons - Flight **Robert McLarin - adjunct - Flight Lab *Mrs. Hueng - Tennis''Toni and the Tiger'' *Mr. Robertson - Special Topics - Theory and Practice of the EscapeStraight from the Squirrel's Mouth - Chapter 6 *Cecilia Rogers - Dance *Mr. Shane Teaching Assistants *Mary Goodhope *Lily Turner Martial Arts *Genevive Beaumont - Karate, Kendo *Lillian Dennon - Judo, bricks and ultra-denses, grace''Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings'There's an Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 3'' *Chester Fitzgibbons - Shao-Lin Dragon-style kung fu *Mr. Gastmyer - Boxing - founding staff Mimeographic *Suzannah Hagarty - Fey's tutor *Dyffud Harraz - Bladedancer 's tutor *Tatsuo Ito - Basic Aikido *Harry Junzo - Advanced Aikido, telepaths and empaths, invisibles *Kasai Tetsuko - Kempo, stealth, Kyudo *Amanda Tolman - Basic Aikido *Wong Ah Lam - Wing Chung style kung fu Tea and Synergy Whateley Ranges *Gunnery Sgt. Oscar Bardue *Sgt-Major Sean Burlington-Smythe *Cpl. Erik Mahren (see entry) *Cat McQuiston (deceased)Insanity Prerequisite: Part 4 - Reincarnation *Staff Sgt. Ryan WilsonCall the Thunder: Chapter 1 - Let's Play a Game Teaching Assistants *Du Meng Kuang *Deadeye Psychic Arts Dept. *Dr. Carstaires - psychic ethics *Louis Geintz - senior instructor''Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings'' *Ms. Montaigne - advisor for the Dream Team Powers Theory Dept. Gen 1 (2006 to 2011) * Mrs. Bohn - Powers Lab''Jade 4 - Bottle a Jinn'' * Dr. HewleyAyla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 2 - Cherubim * Dr. Filbert R. Z. Quintain, M.S., Ph.D, F.A.A.S. - Powers theory instuctor''Jade 3 - Being a Girl'' * Dr. Yablonski - Powers Lab - Assistant Teaching Assistants * Ligeia Gen 2 (2016 to 2021) * Richard Bergamot Powers Theory Teaching Assistants * Assay Science Dept. *Dr. Johnson ''(interned in ARC's Black Complex some time in October 2006)'Insanity Prerequisite: Part 2 - Destabilization'' *Dr. Matthews *Dr. Wayne Reynolds - Advanced Genetics *Professor Welch - Chemistry''Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth - Chapter 3'' *Dr. Zalman - Physics''Upheaval: New Friends, New Problems'' Social Studies Dept. *Mrs. Devon - Civics''Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth - Chapter 6'' *Rev. Darren Englund - Comparative Religion *Mrs. Reynolds - Civics''Time for an Unexpected Gift: Epilogue'' Criminal Justice *Inspector Kwan - criminology *Mr. Layton - Paranormal Law *Det. Janice Talbert - Paranormal Law''The Secret of the Forger's List - Part 2'' Visual Arts Dept. *Ian Parker- head of the Visual Arts Department''Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Two'' Uncategorized References Category:Faculty Category:The Academy